


Pokemon Parody Episode 68: Continuing

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 2 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Pokemon Parody's Season 2! Bob gets ready to leave to Johto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 68: Continuing

It had already been two weeks since Bob had defeated the Elite Four and became the champion of his home region, Kanto. Unfortunately, Bob still felt incomplete; knowing that he still had a long journey ahead of him. While he rested at home, he heard people mentioning a neighboring region, Johto. 

According to them, the Pokémon found there are very interesting. Especially to people who lived in Kanto. One day, someone finally visited him. 

"Is Bob here?" a familiar voice said downstairs. Hearing the voice, Bob peered out his door and down the stairs. Walking into the house was none other than Kaori. Bob blushed a bit, remembering how the two had hugged each other. 

Kaori looked up the stairs, seeing Bob. She smiled. 

"Ready to visit my home region?" she said, giggling a bit as she tried to hide her blush in a scarf she wore around her neck. 

Bob stepped out of his room, down the stairs and out of the door. 

"Never been readier!" Bob smiled.


End file.
